Elsanna Week
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: My submission to the first Elsanna Week on Tumblr. It's all romantic (with some platonic mixed in, at times). DL;DR. Rated M to be safe.
1. Day 01: Cuddles

So I decided to participate in the Tumblr Elsanna event going on right now. If you're interested in following me there, since I love making new friends, I'm hardcorepokemaniac.

So, here goes. Enjoy, as always. Rating is M just to be safe.

Be warned, there's incest. DL;DR.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 01:<strong> Cuddles  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+

* * *

><p>If there's one thing the Princess of Arendelle knew it was that the Queen was a very busy person. She was well aware that Elsa was dutiful, that she would put the needs of her people above her own, and often spent many late hours in her study pouring over legislations and treaties until her body was so fatigued she'd fall asleep at her desk.<p>

Anna knew that, no matter the state of her health, Elsa would always work herself to exhaustion. The younger of the two believed it was part obligation and part guilt; her older sister was prepped and primed to one day rule the kingdom, but after the "_Eternal Winter_" fiasco, and the damage it had done to crops, livestock, housing and the spirits of the Arendelle people, Anna knew that Elsa felt she deserved to be worked to the breaking point. If only to atone for her wrongdoings.

Making amends with her subjects was the foremost thing on the Queen's mind. She always made time to hear all the qualms and queries; everyone from the castle staff to a local business owner had the Queen's ear. Elsa even dipped into the royal treasury to help pay for damages caused by the ice and snow.

Anna could see it, all of it, the culpability that flashed in her sister's eyes whenever she thought about the harm she'd wrought; the financial damages, the emotional turmoil, and worst of all, the tarnishing of their family name.

All of these things weighted heavily on the Queen's shoulders. Still, Anna knew her sister would feel obliged to strain herself no matter what, and certainly no matter how many times she tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault (which was countless times).

So, rather than pester and insist that she was guiltless, the strawberry blonde Princess instead hatched a plan. On nights when her sister stayed late in her study, Anna took to studying as well. She had been receiving lessons in managing and maintaining the economy of Arendelle, as well as relations and trades, laws and protocol; various important duties which were upheld by the sovereign rulers. Seeing as Elsa was not married, and therefore had no King, she was left to manage alone.

This did, of course, not sit well with Anna. She wanted to relieve some of the workload from her sister, and there was a way she could do so. If she could prove herself competent enough, and considering her royal standing as is, she could enact a dormant law which stated that siblings could rule together in the absence of a married ruling couple.

But, Anna was never as studious as her big sister, and she often found herself blinking blearily awake the next day to bright midmorning sun leaking through her window.

Not to be one to be deterred, and being as stubbornly optimistic as she was, the redhead tried over and over to study and memorize until her eyes could barely stay open. This was most definitely going to take longer than she'd hoped, but at the very least she was making some progress.

When the grandfather clock down the hall chimed to signal midnight, the sound echoed through the empty chambers and unoccupied rooms. Anna's head shot up and she mumbled something unintelligible. She then stretched and rubbed the heels of her palms to her eyes. She'd fallen asleep on her books, again. With a tired groan the Princess scooped up the books that were strewn across her bed, open and layered on top of one another.

The candle she'd had at her bedside had reached the pan; it was drowning slowly in a pool of liquid wax, just barely flickering with the last flames of life. The Princess set the books down on her bedside table, turning back and reaching for the covers as a knock sounded at the door.

"Anna?" A soft voice whispered through the wooden barrier. "Are you awake?"

"I am," Anna called back, "come on in." The knob turned with a rattle, and the door opened, followed by the sound of footsteps and the door immediately closing afterwards.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late, but I just wanted to see you."

"It's okay, I missed you too," The redhead teased playfully, lifting the covers of her duvet invitingly. The Queen quickly slipped under and slid up to her sister, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist and burying her face into the Princess' side. Anna blinked and smiled down at her sister fondly. "If you want me to lie down you might need to let go, otherwise I'm going to be stuck sitting all night." A soft chuckle was muffled in her nightgown.

"I'm comfy, and I am your Queen," Elsa quipped playfully, though she yawned, "perhaps if you ask my permission…"

"May I please lie down?" Anna asked, a smile on her lips.

"You may." Elsa replied softly, loosening her grip around Anna's waist enough so that the younger could slide down under the covers with her. The Princess shifted until she was lying down, facing her sister.

"Thank you," She murmured, her breath warm and sweet to Elsa, who sighed contently.

"You are very welcome." The Queen's arms found Anna's waist and her nose the crook of her sister's neck. She ducked down, tucking her head under Anna's chin, and nuzzled her sibling lovingly.

"A long day?" Anna asked softly, her own hands soothingly rubbing small circles into the back of Elsa's nightgown.

"Mhmm," The blonde answered, "but this helps. You always do." Anna blushed and hugged Elsa closer.

"I love you." She whispered softly, and she could feel Elsa's lips against her neck spread into a smile.

"I love you too, Anna." The words sounded sweet as honey to the redhead.

Perhaps she wasn't yet able to relieve some of the work from her sister, but she could at least help alleviate the stress.

The two soon fell asleep in their warm embrace.


	2. Day 02: First Kiss

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 02:<strong> First Kiss  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (just in case)

* * *

><p>When they were little, Anna and Elsa always loved being read fairy tales before bed. When mama read to them she would do so in such a soft and soothing voice that it would lull the girls to sleep; and when papa read he'd put on the voices and acted out scenes which would send the girls into a roar of bubbly laughter.<p>

That was one of Elsa's fonder memories, and one of the ones she returned to often on those lonely nights alone in her room.

Now that they were young women, both girls didn't have much time for fairy tales, but that didn't stop them from taking a break in the middle of rearranging the numerous tomes in the royal library (the private shelves of their father`s former office) when the Princess came across one of their old story books.

"I remember when papa read this one," Anna smiled, pointing to one of the pages of the open book in her sister's hands, "he always put on those funny voices. I laughed so hard sometimes my stomach hurt." A small smile tugged at the corner of the redhead's lips.

"And this one mama read," Elsa breathed softly, her blue eyes scanning the old and worn picture on the page in front of her, before flipping a few more pages with her dainty fingers, "you remember her voice?" Anna's brow furrowed.

"I… I think so." She answered, pressing into Elsa, their shoulders touching as they both stood together in the empty study. "I wonder why papa kept this book in here…" Elsa's eyes flicked to her sister and then back to the book.

"Maybe because it was ours, and he liked to think about reading it to the both of us," She suggested, her fingers tightening their grip, a small coating of frost creeping over the binding, "they stopped reading me stories after I…–after we…" There was a bit of a trembling in the Queen's voice before it quieted into silence. Hesitantly, Anna placed her hands over Elsa's, wincing slightly at the cold.

"It's okay Elsa," She cooed softly, gently stroking the backs of Elsa's hands with her fingers, "they didn't really read much to me after... _that_ happened. They certainly never brought this book into my room anymore. I guess maybe they worried it'd remind me of you. For a while they didn't even talk about you…" Elsa pressed back into Anna and sighed.

"I asked about you, and their answers were always short–Anna's good; Anna fell again, but she's alright; Anna ate too much, but her stomach's better now." The smallest smile tweaked at the Queen's lips as she turned to her sister.

"I didn't fall _that_ often," Anna dismissed, "and I only ate a lot because there was too much chocolate to not." The Queen laughed softly and began flipping through the pages of the book, skipping to the ends, and looking over all the pictures of princesses being carried off on white horses by their savior princes.

"Those kisses don't really work though, do they Elsa?" Anna's wide teal eyes flicked to her sister, searching her face for the answer. Elsa smiled and turned to face her.

"Well, they might, if it's true love," She caught her sister's gaze with her own and they stared for a long moment, "I… I mean, you saved me, and the act of true love thawed…" The Queen was practically drowning in the ocean of her sister's stunning eyes; the stare was so intense, so strong, that it bore into her. "I…–we were saved by our love for one another."

"So a true love's kiss could work," The younger sister bit her lip, her stare alternating between Elsa's own piercing blue eyes and her rosy lips, "but only if it's true love." She reiterated. "It could thaw too?" Elsa swallowed dryly and gave a nod; the frost that had been creeping along the spine of the book was now spreading out and coating the cover and back in a thin layer of verglas.

Tentatively, Anna leaned upwards, brushing her lips over Elsa's. She could feel the Queen inhale sharply, and after giving her sister the time to breathe, she gingerly pressed her lips against her sister's. The kiss was soft, sweet and _oh so_ gentle. Anna's lips moved over Elsa's, feeling warm meeting cold, and melding together perfectly. Eyes fluttered closed and bodies turned slightly, pressing closer as they deepened the kiss. A small mewl escaped the Queen and Anna murmured something unintelligible against her sister's lips. The kiss lasted only a few moments, but it felt longer than that, and when they parted it left the two wanting more.

"Anna… I–"

"It worked," Anna chirruped joyfully, looking down at Elsa's hands. The Queen blinked and then looked down, seeing that the frost had melted away from between her hands and the book. "It is true love." A wide childlike grin spread over the redhead's face and she looked to her sister hopefully, expectantly.

"True…love?" Elsa parroted, eyes wide.

"Mhmm," Anna gave a quick nod, "it's true love. An act of true love thawed my heart, and our true love's kiss melted your ice!" The Queen's cheeks reddened, blushing from ear to ear. Anna tilted her head slightly and looked her sister's expression over. "It is, isn't it?"

"Anna," The blonde breathed, "I do love you, so very much–"

"So it is true love!" Anna affirmed, smiling even wider than before, as her own cheeks blushed. "Because I do love you," The Princess added quickly, "you know, more than a sister should, maybe–but I do also love you like a sister, I mean, like both! You're like, so perfect, and gorgeous…, and I think you're amazing and I love you, it's true love, and I–_uhm_, I mean, I–" Elsa couldn't help but laugh, as she set the book down and placed her hands on Anna's shoulders, steadying her.

"Easy, Anna," She soothed, "I understand." The redhead breathed, exhaling heavily, before smiling.

"So you…feel the same?" She asked, almost afraid to. The Queen gave a very small nod of her head.

"I do," She giggled cutely, "I believe it's true love."

Their second kiss, which Elsa stole, was even better than their first.


	3. Day 03: Nightmares

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 03:<strong> Nightmares  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (for nude sisters kissing)

* * *

><p>Anna was jostled awake violently when a knee connected with her side and practically knocked the wind out of her. Her eyes shot open, and her breath escaped her slightly parted lips, which then ghosted in front of her flushed cheeks. The room was freezing cold.<p>

Her eyes flicked rapidly between the ice coated walls and the snow covered floors; there were sharp tapering spears of ice protruding from around the bed, and all the covers had been kicked aside or completely off.

The sound of whimpering garnered the Princess' attention, and she whipped her head around to see her sister writhing and twisting next to her on the mattress. The Queen's eyes moved rapidly behind her tightly shut eyelids, the bridge of her nose wrinkled and her brow was furrowed. Her lips were stretched out into an even tight line, and soft pained groans escaped the blonde.

"E-Elsa…" Anna reached over carefully, touching her palms to Elsa's shoulders, and immediately withdrew her hands with a soft hiss. Like the room, her sister was ice cold, and her palms burned from the sudden freezing temperature of her sister's skin.

"Ah––_ngh_," Soft pained sounds escaped the Queen as she tossed, her fingers digging into the sheets, causing frost to crackle and spread out from around them. Anna breathed, watching, horrified. She flicked her teal eyes down to her reddened palms and bit her lip. She pressed them together, grimacing at the slight irritation, before rubbing them together to create warmth.

"Shh, Elsa, it's okay," She cooed softly, trying to soothe her panicked sister, still sitting at her side, "I'm right here." Her voice went unheard, and Elsa continued to kick, her legs tangling in the blankets. The blonde's hair was undone, but retained the shape of her earlier plait; though it was getting tussled from the Queen's tossing and turning.

"N-No…! S-Stay…–_stay back_!" Elsa cried softly, her cheeks flushed and her breathing struggled. Her lips were slightly parted and she was panting heavily. Anna frowned deeply and strengthened her resolve. With a swift movement she moved over, straddling her sister and placing her hands on her shoulders firmly.

It took a matter of seconds before her skin began to sting painfully, bare and pressed against her sister's own nude form, and her body shivered from the cold. Her thighs were the first to start to burn painfully, but her palms followed shortly after.

"Elsa…, please, wake up," Anna whimpered, biting the inside of her cheek and holding back tears from the stinging bite of the bitter cold. The Queen whimpered again and twisted against her sister, the weight of the smaller girl on top of her making her feel trapped. "I'm right here Elsa, it's okay, you're fine." Anna leaned down and peppered her sister's face with kisses; her lips touched to her sister's forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, chin and lips. She kissed her soothingly, her thighs squeezing around Elsa and her hands pushing down on her shoulders, effectively stopping the twisting and flailing of her older sibling.

A choked sob escaped the Queen, and her eyes shot open, wide and fearful. She stared up at her sister, their gaze meeting, and her breath hitching in her throat.

"A-Anna!" She cried out, tears welling up in the corners of eyes and suddenly falling, cascading down her cheeks. The blonde hiccupped a few sobs and the redhead released her grip on her sister's shoulders. Immediately Elsa threw her arms up around Anna's shoulders, drawing herself up and burying her face against her sister's neck. Anna's sore hands slipped around to Elsa' back, rubbing soothingly at her skin, while holding her sibling up against her.

"Shh, it's okay Elsa, I'm right here." The Princess repeated, smiling slightly. She could feel her sister's silent tears, her soft hiccups and her shaky breath. After a few moments Elsa settled down, willed away the ice and snow, and the room returned to its normal temperature. Anna held her sister, the two now lying down side by side, with Elsa's head still tucked under her chin. "What… did you dream about…?" The redhead asked. Elsa's grip tightened on her.

"I... dreamt I had lost control… and you were still trying to get to me. You wouldn't stay back even when I begged you to; you wouldn't leave me alone…" Anna frowned and pressed her nose to her sister's soft platinum blonde locks.

"You would never hurt me on purpose, Elsa, I know that." A small whimper escaped the Queen again.

"You can't know that for sure," She insisted, "I might lose control again…" Anna smiled and slid her hand down, finding Elsa's and taking hold of it, entwining their fingers.

"I'm not afraid," She assured softly, "I never will be." Elsa's eyes watered again and she looked down at their joint hands.

"Your hands are so red, Anna," She sniffled, "do they hurt…?" Anna shook her head.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," The Princess smiled, "we're safe together." Elsa tugged on their hands and drew Anna's close, parting their hands and taking hold of her wrist, pressing her lips to her sister's palm. It was an apologetic gesture, but Anna didn't argue against it, just allowed her sister to kiss her hand.

"I love you, so much Anna…" Elsa voice was soft, shaky, but so earnest that it made the redhead's heart flutter.

"I love you too, Elsa," She pulled her hand away and took Elsa's wrist in her grip, drawing it up and pressing her own lips to Elsa's palm. She felt her sister wince, and try to recoil her hand, but she kept her grip on it, "and I love your powers," Anna's lips moved to kiss the pad of her sister's index finger, and Elsa flinched again, "and your brilliance," She kissed the middle finger, "and your beauty," She kissed the ring finger, "and your sweet gentle nature," And she kissed the pinky, "I love everything about you. I admire and trust you. I know you'd never hurt me, not again, because we have our love and each other now." A new wave of tears fell from the Queen's eyes, but not from fear.

"A-Anna…" She hiccupped again, and then smiled, her tears still flowing. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do," Anna insisted quickly, "we deserve each other." She smiled widely, reassuringly, and leaned forward to kiss her sister on the lips. "You can sleep easy, Elsa, because I'm right here to protect you." Elsa smiled warmly and hugged Anna tightly, pressing multiple quick pecks to her sister's lips.

"I'm sure I'll sleep perfectly for the rest of the night."


	4. Day 04: Birthday

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 04:<strong> Birthday  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

* * *

><p>Anna looked down at the small wrapped box in her hands, and then forwards to the massive table filled with a mountain of presents; the gifts on the table were beautifully decorated, with bows and ribbons, and layered up so high they nearly touched the ceiling of the ballroom.<p>

"Ooookay," Anna pouted, her teal eyes dropping back down to the box in her hands; it was wrapped, awkwardly, with some sections of paper criss-crossing and overlapping with a sticky mess sealing it together. A bright blue ribbon was twisted around it, tied together on the top, and a bow was done up as best as Anna's shaky fingers could manage.

"Is that your present?" Olaf waddled up to Anna, his head tilted up and his wide eyes blinking. "I bet Elsa will love it!" The Princess jumped a bit, having been so lost in thought.

"Olaf!" She squeaked, whirling around and holding the gift behind her back. "I…, uhm, you see–"

"Oh, oh, oh, don't tell me!" He waved his little twiggy arms in front of himself, "it's a surprise!" He inhaled sharply and gasped. "I bet it's a really **great** surprise!" The redhead smiled a bit and squeezed the box behind her back.

"I hope so," She murmured, looking to the far side of the room, just as Elsa walked in, escorted by several advisors and a couple guards. Anna's eyes went wide and she flicked them between her approaching sister and the table of gifts.

"Aren't you going to put your gift with the others?" The snowman asked. Anna stiffened before suddenly running towards the exit at the far side of the room. "Oh!" Olaf jumped a bit, whirling around and running awkwardly after Anna. "Are we running now?"

Elsa watched as her sister fled, with the door at the far side of the room opening and then closing behind her. She raised a brow, looked towards the mound of gifts, and sighed. "Your Highness certainly has a great many gifts this year." One of her advisors commented with a smile.

"It seems as though your kingdom, and neighbouring ones, are showing their appreciation." A second added quickly, his voice light and joyous.

"Oh, I don't need gifts," Elsa replied solemnly, her demeanor its usual stoic and dignified self, "I am appreciative for the thought, but, admittedly, I'm not used to such generosity. I may be a bit embarrassed by it." She masked her obvious discomfort at the doting and liberality with a small laugh, one becoming of a Queen, with her hand raised to her lips.

"Your Majesty need not be embarrassed," A third advisor piped up, "these gifts are all in celebration of your twenty-second year!" Elsa's blue eyes flicked to her massive pile of lavished gifts and she grimaced a bit; it was all still a bit much. A smile quickly replaced her sullen expression and she gave a small nod.

Though now she wondered what had gone through Anna's mind when she had been here just moments ago.

"Anna! Hey, Anna!" Olaf called, huffing, and coming to a stop a few feet from Anna. "Wh-Why are we running? Did something important happen?" Anna whirled around and smiled apologetically to the snowman, still clutching her gift to her chest.

"Sorry Olaf, I just… didn't want to put my gifts with the other ones."

"Why?"

"Well, because it's… not like the others." Olaf smiled widely.

"Well of course not! It's from you, so that makes it special." Anna's eyes flicked to Olaf and she smiled a bit. He was so sweetly naïve sometimes. Still, maybe he was onto something.

"You really think so?" Olaf's head bobbed with an enthusiastic nod.

"Uh huh."

"Maybe you're right," Anna reasoned, "m-maybe she'll like my gift best!"

And with that Anna was hopeful again.

Following the party, and after watching Elsa receive jewelry, gold, silver, horses, boats and countless rare and expensive dyed fabrics that hope was gone. Still, she dutifully sat at her sister's right side, watching as Elsa smiled and bowed her head appreciatively after opening each gift. A string of _ohs_ and _ahhs_ left the Queen after each and every gift was revealed, and she made a point to verbally thank all who were present, and request for letters of thanks to be sent to all those who were not.

By the end of the evening, and after all gifts had been opened, Anna was slumped deeply in her throne, a pout on her lips. She turned her head slightly when Elsa stood, eyes on her as she addressed her guests.

"I would like to give my thanks to each and everyone one of you for a lovely evening, and for your immense generosity; I am truly grateful. This evening has been wonderful, and I'm admittedly quite exhausted from the day's events," She paused as a polite rumble of laughter drifted through the ballroom, "if you will please excuse me, I will be taking my leave." With a small bow of her head, Elsa turned, walking past Anna and tossing her a glance with a small smile on her lips. Anna blushed and immediately stood, bowing and bidding the guests a good evening.

Anna followed her sister, a few feet behind, being mindful to not step on her sister's flowing cape. They walked in silence until Elsa stopped at Anna's door and turned to her, smiling warmly. Anna's cheeks flushed a deep red at the look and she quickly scrambled forward, opening the door and inviting her sister in. Elsa giggled and walked over, taking a seat on Anna's bed.

"You've been oddly quiet today," The Queen commented, watching as Anna closed the door and turned to face her, "is something wrong?"

"No," Anna answered quickly, "a-and happy birthday! I wanted to say it earlier, but you were really busy, and then the party sort of took all opportunity away…" The redhead walked over and stopped in front of Elsa, looking down at her. The Queen's hands found her hips, rubbing them as she smiled up at her sister.

"Thank you," She slipped her hands to Anna's waist and tugged on her dress, "I've been waiting for the night to end, so I could spend some time with you." The Princess leaned down and touched her forehead to Elsa's, smiling shyly.

"Really?"

"Of course," The blonde giggled, "and I noticed you seemed to be hiding something earlier; what was it?" Anna looked to the side, where the box was sitting, and then quickly snapped her eyes back to Elsa's. The Queen grinned mischievously.

"No Elsa, don't…" Anna warned softly, her cheeks puffing a bit. Elsa, of course, quickly leaned over and snatched the box, holding it in front of her. "Elsa!"

"Did you wrap this?" The Queen asked, dismissing Anna's annoyance while she inspected the box.

"…Yes."

"It's cute," Elsa smiled up at Anna, "may I open it?" The redhead bit her lip and gave a small nod.

"It's not really all that grand and expensive," She commented softly, "but I did purchase them at Oaken's… we specially ordered them." The platinum blonde unwrapped the gift, opening it up and looking in, seeing a small case. Carefully, she pulled the tin out, and looked it over. It seemed foreign, if the writing had anything to do with it, and she certainly wasn't sure what _csokoládé_ was. Anna's eyes lit up, seeing her sister's confusion, and she wondered if perhaps she did make a good choice.

"What are they?" Elsa asked, curious.

"Open them!" Anna smiled widely, resting her palms on Elsa's knees. Elsa did, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that the container was filled was decorative chocolates. The sweet scent of the milky treats invaded both girls' noses and made them hum contently in unison before they both laughed.

"Chocolates," Elsa smiled at Anna, "thank you… they look delicious." The redhead grinned widely.

"Try one!" She insisted. "I bet they taste–" Her words were cut off when Elsa pushed one of the bite sized treated between Anna's lips. The strawberry blonde stilled, tasting the sugary sweetness on her tongue. A soft murmur escaped her, before a squeak, when Elsa's hand tangled itself in her hair and pulled her down, crashing their lips together.

Parting her lips to moan, Elsa's tongue quickly stole the chocolate, and she pulled back to chew thoughtfully. "Mmm," She smirked at her sister, who blushed deeply and pursed her lips.

"That's no fair Elsa, I really wanted to–" Another chocolate was pressed into her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"I'm the birthday girl," Elsa grinned, "and your Queen." She tugged Anna closer again. "Now kiss me again."


	5. Day 05: Secret Admirer

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 05:<strong> Secret Admirer  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (suggestive themes~)

* * *

><p>It started off with a bouquet; a beautiful bouquet of local flowers that was bound together in fine white paper and a small blue ribbon. Said bouquet was left resting against Anna's bedroom door. When the Princess came upon it she first started, her eyes wide, and her lips slightly parted in a small gawk.<p>

"Where did these–?" She knelt down and scooped the flowers up in her arms, looking them over and cradling them as though they might break. They smelled exquisite, like a subtle perfume, and reminded her of the hillsides of Arendelle in the middle of summer.

While her fingers brushed the leaves and petals of the flowers, they skimmed down and accidentally dislodged a small piece of paper. It fluttered down to the ground slowly, and for a moment Anna just looked fixedly at it. She then reached down, grasped it and stood upright once again. She flipped it over and found a message written on the back (or rather, the front, seeing as the paper had landed face up).

'_Szerelem első pillantásra_.'

The Princess' brow furrowed and she puffed her cheeks a bit. She hadn't the slightest idea what the paper said, and yet still, it was obvious the flowers were meant for her. Perhaps she'd caught the eye of one of the foreign diplomats that were visiting Arendelle?

She quickly decided it was a one-time thing, placed the flowers in a vase in her room, and brushed it all aside.

This was, of course, until the second gift arrived a day later.

A box of chocolates, inside a decorative tin, was left in her room, on her desk. The Princess' heart skipped a beat when she saw it; at first, she thought perhaps it was a gift from one of the handmaids, since they were the only ones who entered her room without her being there (mostly to clean, make her bed and collect her clothes to be washed).

This idea was quickly dismissed when she noticed her sheets and pillows were still a tangled mess, and her dress from yesterday was still hanging where she'd left it. So it couldn't be handmaids. The Princess walked up, reaching out, and hesitantly lifted the lid off the box. The sweet aroma of chocolate quickly invaded her senses and a wide smile spread over her lips. Thankfully, she didn't see a note inside.

"Well," She shrugged her freckled shoulders, "I shouldn't let them go to waste!" Enthusiastically she tossed the lid down onto the desk and snatched the tin off the table, stuffing a few chocolates into her mouth. She moaned softly at the taste, and chewed thoughtfully, turning her eyes down and spotting the small piece of paper that had been hidden under the tin. Her eyes went wide and she quickly set the chocolates back down.

Her eyes darted between the paper and all viable entrances to her room; someone had snuck into her chambers and left these chocolates! She gasped, thinking about how someone she might not even know, had the nerve to enter _her _room. The redhead snatched the piece of paper off the table and read it.

'_Szeretem a mosolyod_.'

Again, she had no idea what it said, but now she knew someone was certainly pining for her affection. And they knew her weaknesses – flowers and chocolates.

The third day the Princess awoke to find she'd slept well into midmorning, having gorged herself on chocolates the night before, her stomach was a bit sore. Reluctantly she crawled out of bed, dragged herself to her vanity table, and took a seat on the chair. She reached for her brush and turned her bleary eyes to her mirror. That's when she saw it – a small folded piece of paper with a matching pair of hairpieces.

Following a loud gasp, and a dropped brush, the Princess quickly dislodged the paper and hairpieces from the corner of her mirror. She looked them over in her hands; they were ornate, handcrafted, made thin and interwoven with lengths of gold. Embedded in the body of each hairpiece were several small gems, which decorated the length of them in patterns. _They looked expensive_.

"Where did–, how did–!?" The redhead sputtered, flabbergasted. She had no idea that her admirer not only snuck into her chambers while she was out, but also while she was there, and asleep! This was certainly not what she'd expected. Hesitantly, after setting down the hairpieces, she unfolded the note.

'_Örülök, hogy újra látlak_.'

Things were getting serious. The Princess needed to figure out who her mysterious devotee was. She needed to hatch a devious plan, one that would let her catch the culprit in the act! But what to do? Seeking the wisdom of her dear friend, the Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer, she plotted something most clever.

"You said this guy sneaks into your room!?" Kristoff shouted, his arms raised.

"Seems like," Anna nodded, her hand on her chin, and her mind lost in thought; "I need to catch whoever it is, especially before Elsa does."

"No kidding," The blonde laughed dryly, "I bet your sister would freeze anyone solid for sneaking into your bedroom at night. While you're asleep." The man turned to her. "I think MAYBE you should tell someone in the castle, like the staff or guards, so that they can keep an eye out for you…"

"Don't be silly," The redhead dismissed with a wave of her hand, "what if the person leaving these things is someone working in the staff? Or is one of the guards? I need to catch them in the act!"

"That sounds ridiculously dangerous," Kristoff commented, but Anna would hear none of it.

"I know!" She chirped, "I'll stay up all night and wait to see who sneaks into my room. It's been three days in a row; chances are they're planning to do it again tonight!" The blonde crossed his arms and gave her a look.

"You can't be serious–Anna, wait!" He called after her, but the Princess was already running back towards the castle.

With that Anna's plan was hatched, and she would be ready tonight for her admirer.

So now, Anna lay in her bed, covers pulled up and feigning sleep. She waited for hours, well into the late hours of the night, and was starting to think nothing would happen. Just as her eyelids felt a little too heavy to keep up, and she was slowly drifting off to sleep, a quiet wiggling of her doorknob jarred her back to consciousness. Quietly, and ever so gently, the door opened and Anna could hear the subtle shuffling of feet. Thankfully, in the darkness of her bedroom, the unknown person couldn't see the Princess shifting and attempting to look asleep. The Princess' eyes were slightly open, staring into the darkness, as the sound of footsteps grew nearer as they approached her bed. Starting to worry, Anna curled in on herself, and caught glimpse of the mysterious figure at her bedside. Then, with some movement, she felt something being placed on the pillow beside her head.

She breathed softly, screwing her eyes closed as she felt something moving near her face, and then the touch of a hand to her hair. She bit back the urge to cry out in surprise as fingers raked through her loose strawberry blonde hair, tucking a few locks behind her ear. The fingers of her admirer moved to her jaw and brushed the skin lightly, and that was all Anna could take.

"H-Hey!" She bolted upright, startling the figure, and making them stumble back slightly. "I-I don't know who you think you are, b-but my sister is Queen Elsa, and she'll freeze you into a brick of ice!" The redhead warned, drawing the covers of her blanket up.

"Freeze into a brick of ice, hmm?" The words were followed by a laugh. Anna's eyes widened. She knew that voice, _that laugh_. Quickly, darting her hand down to the rope she'd connected to her curtains, the redhead tugged and opened the covers to her windows wide, letting bright moonlight filter into the room, illuminating it.

Before her stood the Queen of Arendelle herself, in her nightgown, smiling.

"Elsa!" Anna squeaked, eyes on her sister. "What're you doing, trying to scare me to death?!" The blonde laughed and shook her head.

"I was trying to leave _that_," She pointed to the necklace on Anna's pillow, "along with a note. I thought you were asleep, you normally are at this time." Anna puffed her quickly reddening cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you'd like it," Elsa replied, "I read about leaving gifts, and secret admirers, in books. I thought it was romantic, and that perhaps you'd think so as well." Anna's face grew hotter as her cheeks flushed deeply.

"Well, I mean–uh, yeah, of course I liked it, it was kind of nice–but I didn't want to keep getting gifts, so I was going to catch my secret admirer and set them straight!" The Queen blinked.

"Oh?" Her sister nodded.

"I was going to let them know that there was someone else already, and that even though these gifts are nice, I already have everything I ever wanted." Elsa could feel her own pale cheeks warm with colour, spreading all the way to her ears.

"Oh Anna," She moved close and wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her into a kiss, "you are so amazing. I know I've been busy lately preparing for the visit of our new foreign trade partners, so I wanted to surprise you with something spontaneous and romantic to show you that you're still on my mind…" Anna hugged her sister back, pulling her into the bed and burying herself against the platinum blonde. Elsa slid into the bed easily, holding Anna firmly against her, and smiling warmly down at her younger sibling.

"So that's what was up with those notes," Anna laughed, "I was wondering…" The Queen let out a small giggle.

"Mhmm; I was learning their language so I could greet and address them properly. I decided to mix it into things for some fun, if only to keep you guessing for a while." Anna slid her leg between Elsa's and drew her sister closer, tangling their bodies together.

"Well it did keep me guessing," She kissed the cold skin of her sister's neck, running her warm lips along the column of it, making Elsa breathe an airy sigh, "and I do love all the gifts."

"The ones you didn't eat," Elsa teased, and then gasped, as Anna flicked her tongue out against the blonde's skin in retaliation.

"I'll eat you up." Anna smirked, nibbling gently at Elsa's _oh so_ sensitive skin. The Queen gasped and moaned softly, her hands tightening in the fabric of Anna's nightgown.

"I should play secret admirer more often…" The girls turned over in the bed together, joined at the lips in a passionate kiss, as the last note Elsa had written floated down to the floor, landing face up.

'_Szeretlek_.'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>**

Szerelem első pillantásra – Love at first sight  
>Szeretem a mosolyod – I love your smile<br>Örülök, hogy újra látlak – It's lovely to see you again  
>Szeretlek – I love you<p> 


	6. Day 06: Jealousy

For those of you wondering why I had this rated at M when the previous five chapters were T at best, here it is. I was being cautious. I didn't know if it would happen for sure, but seeing my track record with these two, ya'll had to know it was bound to happen. I can't avoid their passionate incestuous lesbian _frick fracking_. MY OTP MUST FLOURISH. So yes, I was going to change the rating once the first Elsanna Week was over and I knew what each entry would be like, but seeing as this one is explicitly sexual, well, the M rating stays. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 06:<strong> Jealousy  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Anna loved doing, it was getting Elsa worked up. She loved making her sister jealous, but not in the usual petty sibling way; no, she liked it because of what would come after, <em>later<em>, when they were alone.

Elsa had always been very protective of Anna, but since their reunion following the Great Thaw, the protectiveness had succumb to and mixed with the Queen's natural possessiveness. Elsa would dote over and coddle Anna in the presence of others, but it wasn't entirely for sisterly reasons. Something about the redhead had switched on some deep rooted feral part of the blonde's brain, one which insisted she must always be touching Anna, in some way, as if to mark her territory.

Not that Anna minded. She rather enjoyed it, and admittedly, found it cute.

After the incidents following the Queen's coronation last summer, the two sisters were practically inseparable – some would claim they were glued at the hip. The only times they were seen apart were times when the Queen had to attend conferences or had important convocations. Otherwise the two were together, dining, walking arm in arm, or simply running amuck and making up for lost time.

So it wasn't all that surprising that Arendelle's Queen and Princess were spending the party side by side in front of the thrones, talking between themselves and giggling happily. The kingdom loved having the gates open, and seeing the royal sisters. It wasn't bizarre by any means to think the two wanted to spend time together, after all that had transpired, the citizens of Arendelle simply brushed it aside as sisterly bonding without a second glance.

What was surprising was the way the room chilled when a visiting Prince from a neighbouring kingdom asked the Princess to dance (which, for the sake of appearances, Anna reluctantly accepted); it was surprising how bubbly beverages froze inside the guests' glasses; it was surprising that an icy draft from seemingly nowhere began to dance around the room; and it was surprising to see the normally stoic Queen so red.

What didn't surprise Anna, however, was the way Elsa snatched her back as soon as the music ended, or how she dismissed them both and ushered the Princess to her bedroom chambers. In fact, Anna practically bounced with excitement the entire way, anticipating what was to come.

As soon as they left the main level, ascended the grand staircase, and made their way to Anna's bedroom door, the Queen's lips found Anna's neck. The Princess moaned softly, unable to contain it, while fumbling awkwardly with the doorknob while her sister assault continued from behind. The two stumbled into the room, kicking the door shut behind them, and flash freezing it closed for good measure.

"_Anna_," The Queen whispered, her voice breathy. It made the Princess shiver. Elsa's hands roamed her younger sister's body freely, palming her curves through her ball gown, and squeezing and groping wherever she chose.

"Elsa…" Anna's own voice quivered, an obvious pleading tone to it. Elsa obliged her imploring sister by beginning the arduous process of removing her clothing. Her sister wore so many damned layers that it took well over five minutes to get her undressed.

Well worth the effort, mind you.

Clothes were strewn unceremoniously over the floor between the bedroom door and the Princess' bed. The two nude figures of the Arendelle siblings moved atop the redhead's bed in an entangled snare of deep passion and fervent kisses.

Elsa's lips roamed from Anna's jaw, down the column of her neck, to her collarbone. The kisses were crisp, cold, and enthralling. The redhead focused on the feel, the sound, and the smell of her sister above her. The Queen was positively _radiant_, eye catching, and so captivating.

"Mmm," The blonde practically purred as her mouth moved along her sister's bare freckled skin, "_Anna_." She breathed again, and the Princess' hands slid up to rake through Elsa's loose platinum blonde locks.

"I love you," She cooed back sweetly, "I'm all yours."

That alone was enough to fuel the Queen on; her kisses became more frequent, passionate and hungry. She alternated between kissing, nipping and licking her sister's sunkissed flesh. _She was so much paler in comparison_.

"I love–" Elsa breathed between kisses, "–you too–," her mouth moved down lower, just above Anna's bare chest, "–Anna." The strawberry blonde inhaled sharply when her sister's cold mouth wrapped around her right breast, suckling lightly on it, and treating her hardened nub to a gentle tonguing – just the way Anna liked.

"Ooh, _ngh_–E-Elsa…," Anna whimpered, mewling. She arched upwards towards her sister's mouth, panting as her eyes fluttered closed. She bit her lower lip, squeezing her thighs together between her sister's legs, and stifled a pleasured sound as Elsa's lips wrapped around her left breast and repeated the action.

Elsa's hands move down, petting Anna's sides before reaching her hips, and giving them an appreciative squeeze. A squeak escaped the Princess and her legs parted slightly, giving Elsa the opportunity to move her hands down between her sister's thighs and push them further apart, while moving her own legs out of the way. The Queen pulled her mouth back and breathed coolly onto her sister's saliva coated peak, teasing it.

"I'm going to move lower now," She whispered huskily, her eyes darkened with lust, "alright?" Anna gave a timid nod, her eyes still screwed shut. The Queen smirked and proceeded to kiss her way down the redhead's trim stomach to her mound. A string of pleasured whimpers left the Princess, and drifted down to the Queen's ears, making her chuckle.

She eyed her sister for a moment, admiring while she could, seeing as Anna's eyes were closed so she was none the wiser.

"Elsa…, _please_, do something…" Anna pleaded softly, arching her hips insistently. The Queen wasted no time in pressing her mouth down against Anna's throbbing center, flicking her tongue out and parting her sister's nether lips. The redhead gasped and then moaned, her fingers tangling in Elsa's hair and her hips bucking.

"_Mpf_–" The Queen muffled, "e-easy Anna." She smirked a bit, moving her mouth back down and licking again. She stroked her sister's moist folds with her tongue, tasting her wetness and growing increasingly damper between her own thighs. The redhead whined high in her throat and bucked again, unable to keep herself from doing so, while holding Elsa's head in place firmly between her spread legs.

It only took a few more lashes from Elsa's tongue before Anna was teetering on the edge. Her cheeks were a deep crimson, her back was curved off the bed, and her hips jutted upwards erratically. Elsa loved how primal Anna's reactions were. The Queen moved her tongue upwards, striking Anna's clit, and lapped gently around and over it. She ground her tongue down, massaging the erect bud, while moaning softly.

That was all it took for Anna to cum, and she did so hard. Her entire body shook with the waves of intense euphoria as her climax rocked her. Elsa felt her sister clench around her, holding her in place until the powerful orgasm subsided. With a contented chuckle the Queen rose, propping herself up on her hands and knees above Anna, and moving back up to kiss at her sister's parted lips.

"You are my Princess," Elsa murmured lovingly.

"I am," Anna breathed, her chest rising and falling, "always." Elsa's heart fluttered.

"Always mine," She lowered down and pressed a searing kiss to her sister's lips, "we should dance together next time." Anna laughed breathlessly.

"I knew you were jealous." The Queen raised a brow.

"Oh now it's your turn," Elsa snatched Anna's wrist and slipped her sister's hand between her legs, touching her sibling's fingers to her core, "and I'm _very_ ready."


	7. Day 07: Modern AU

This is terribly silly and I'm sorry I'm not sorry for writing this. I love mixing my two favorite things together; Elsanna and Pokémon. It's just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 07<strong>: Modern AU  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+

* * *

><p><em>The referee threw his arm up and called the match, his eyes turning to the victors as he announced. "The winners are Gym Leader Elsa and Gym Leader Anna."<em>

_The enthusiastic redhead pumped her fist into the air and cheered loudly, bouncing in place next to her more refined teammate._

_"Way to go, I knew you could do it Macaroon!" Anna called, her trusty Victini quickly spinning around and flying into its trainer's arms. The strawberry blonde giggled and spun, holding her partner tightly against her chest. "You were amazing!"_

_"Tini! Victini!" The Pokémon replied with a wide toothy smile._

_Elsa turned her eyes to their challenger and bowed her head a bit. "It was an honour to do battle, and you fought hard; with a bit more training I'm sure you could win." The young man simply huffed, returned his Pokémon and jammed his hands into his pockets. He turned and stormed out, muttering something about unfair double-battles. The blonde paid it no mind._

_Instead, she turned her eyes to her beloved Froslass, which gracefully floated to its trainer._

_"You did very well today, Froslass," Elsa praised, touching her hand down to the Ice/Ghost type's head, petting her rewardingly._

"Wait–" The scene being described aloud by the redhead suddenly broke, and she lowered her treasured limited edition red Xerneas and Yveltal 3DS down enough to peer over it at her older sister.

"What?" She asked, a bit annoyed – _she had been explaining!_

"Why doesn't my Froslass have a nickname?" Elsa asked curiously, sitting across from her sister on the same couch, with their backs against the armrests and facing one another.

"Because you don't seem the type," Anna explained, "and I've never seen you nickname one in the games either." Elsa smiled a bit and lifted her own 3DS, which was light blue and currently wearing a skin that looked like snowflakes.

"Well that's just because the ones in the game aren't real," She replied quickly, "if I had a real one it'd be like a pet and pets need names." The redhead scoffed loudly.

"Pokémon _aren't _pets, Elsa," She admonished, "they're companions and partners who explore the world with you; they grow alongside you and you develop a deep mutual friendship that lasts a lifetime." The blonde rolled her eyes and lightly kicked at Anna's shin with her foot.

"You're a dork," She teased playfully, "but don't let that stop you, please, go on. I'm curious to hear more about our beautiful Gym and your strange Pokémon related fantasies."

"Not strange," Anna quipped, "and the Arendelle Gym would give out the Thaw badge; it'd look like a melting block of ice! You know, 'cause you're using a Froslass and I'm using a Victini. They're our spirit Pokémon, after all."

"Okay, no more internet for you." Elsa laughed. Anna's eyes went wide.

"No, Elsa, no! I NEED the internet. Pokémon Bank isn't online yet, and I NEED it. I have to keep up with the news!" Elsa rolled her eyes again and laughed.

"You're such a nerd–"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your double-battle partner," Anna tapped Elsa with her own foot, "we're a force to be feared! With my Victini's Victory Star ability and your perfect EV trained Froslass– "

"Why would it be perfectly trained?"

"Because you're a stickler for that sort of thing, now pay attention!" Anna lowered her 3DS into her lap. "Your perfectly trained Froslass would be a tank." Elsa snickered.

"What moves does she know?"

"Blizzard, Icy Wind – though you don't use that when we're both battling –, Ice Shard and Ominous Wind." Elsa chuckled.

"And your Victini…, Macaroon, was it?"

"Yes," The strawberry blonde nodded, "and Macaroon knows Endure, Focus Energy, Stored Power and Searing Shot. It works out fine 'cause I'm more support and you're the powerhouse." Anna grinned.

"I see you've put a lot of thought into this," Elsa commented with a fond smile, "leave it to you to get obsessive like this." Anna grinned widely.

"Oh you know you love it," She quipped, closing her 3DS and setting it down, then shifting until she was on her knees and could throw her weight onto Elsa. "You want to be my battle partner, don't you?" She asked, with her stomach against the blonde's knees and her arms around her sister's neck. Elsa smiled a bit.

"I get the feeling I couldn't say no," She answered, giving Anna a peck on the nose, "so I suppose."

"I'll take it." Anna grinned, moving forward to capture her sister's lips.

At their sides, Anna's 3DS remained closed; for now Super Training her newly acquired shiny female Snorunt could wait.


End file.
